OQ Halloween
by Vivichan10
Summary: Petit cadeau d'Halloween pour vous! Une maison hantée et notre petite famille préférée... Enjoy! *-*


**Hey !**

 **Je fais une petite pause dans mon écriture des 100 ways to say I love you, pour vous poster ce petit OS spécial Halloween… Hope you like it ! Je vous laisse donc profiter de votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **OQ Halloween**

* * *

Regina avait fini par être convaincue par les demandes incessantes des enfants et de Robin. Elle ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'aller se les geler dans un parc d'attraction un 31 octobre, et encore moins pour faire le tour des attractions pour Halloween. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait fini par la convaincre de s'y rendre avec sa petite famille, mais elle se trouvait maintenant dans la file d'attente de l'attraction phare : la maison hantée.

Roland et Henry trépignaient d'impatience, imaginant tous les types de monstres qui allaient les effrayer et pariaient qu'ils n'allaient pas crier une seule fois. Roland se tourna vers Regina et demanda :

-Et toi Maman ? Tu crois que tu vas avoir peur ?

-Chéri, Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas peur des monstres, c'est eux qui s'enfuient en me voyant…

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et puis retourna à son débat avec son grand frère. Robin prit la main de la reine dans la sienne tout en l'embrassant au coin de la bouche :

-Si tu as peur je pourrais toujours te tenir la main…

-Robin, dois-je vraiment insister sur le fait que l'on m'a appelée pendant des années la méchante reine ?

Le voleur rit à cette remarque pleine de piquant comme il arrivait souvent que Regina les prononce d'un air grave et hautain. Ils avançaient peu à peu vers l'entrée, les enfants de plus en plus impatients… enfin ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Les enfants, téméraires partirent en avant, promettant à leurs parents de les retrouver à la sortie, ce qui laissait seuls Robin et Regina. Cette dernière, qui affirmait souvent n'avoir peur de rien s'engagea dans la première pièce. Un homme, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, déguisé en un monstre effrayant apparut juste devant elle. La brune sursauta en poussant un cri d'épouvante, mais courageusement continua son chemin dans ce couloir aux lumières clignotantes. Robin, lui la suivait pas beaucoup plus rassuré. Des cris inhumains résonnaient de tous les côtés, chaque pièce leur réservait de nouveaux personnages effrayants et son lot de cris de surprise. Si Regina s'était montrée plus ou moins courageuse jusque là, elle agrippait maintenant la main de Robin de toutes ses forces, ses sens en alerte, elle sursautait au moindre bruit et tremblait de peur à chaque fois qu'une momie ou un fantôme s'approchait d'elle.

-Robin ! Fais moi sortir d'ici, cria-t-elle totalement paniquée. Je veux sortir de cet enfer !

Robin, malgré la situation se vit pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en la sentant toute tremblante collée à lui. Il la poussa à continuer, lui affirmant que plus vite elle avancerait plus vite elle pourrait sortir de ce manoir hanté. Passèrent ainsi cuisines, chambres et salles de bains couvertes de toiles d'araignée où tout recoin était potentiellement piégé. La reine était à bout, ne cachant même plus une once de sa peur. Tout dégénéra quand quelque chose sous une table toucha sa cuisse. Elle se retourna vivement et sans hésiter une seule seconde carbonisa la table d'une boule de feu magique.

-Hey… Hey… Regina, tout va bien, la calme Robin, c'est la sortie, viens c'est fini…

Blottie contre lui elle se laissa guider à l'extérieur où enfin elle voyait le jour et était certaine de ne plus jamais avoir aussi peur de toute sa vie. Henry accouru vers eux tout heureux de sa visite :

-C'était géant ! Hein ?!

-C'était si géant que ta mère a failli mettre le feu à toute la maison… rit Robin sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lançait la dite Regina.

-Que l'on soit bien clairs… l'année prochaine nous passerons Halloween à creuser des citrouilles bien tranquillement à la maison… ou encore mieux à Disneyland… cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à la maison derrière eux.

-Tu as eu peur Maman ? Demanda Roland tout étonné.

-Elle n'a pas eu peur chéri, Elle était terrifiée ! Dit Robin avant d'exploser de rire tout en embrassant tendrement sa femme bien plus rassurée maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras mais surtout hors de ce bourbier.

* * *

 **Voilà, C'était juste un petit bonus écrit en vitesse sous le coup de l'inspiration pour fêter Halloween avec vous ! Laissez-moi la trace de votre passage pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! *-***

 **Des bisous et un très joyeux Halloween !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
